


I Hope You Like It.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [91]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Appa Seo Youngho | Johnny, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Eomma Lee Taeyong, Happy Birthday Taeyong, M/M, NCT 2018, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, NCT U, One Hundred Ways, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I hope you like it."





	I Hope You Like It.

**91\. “I hope you like it.”**

* * *

“I hope you like it,” said Johnny, his large hands covered Taeyong's face, slowly he lead Taeyong into the kitchen. Stopping he used one hand to cover his boyfriend's eyes before telling the boys to hurry up into their positions. 

 

"Like what? Johnny what's going on?" Taeyong asked as he tried to figure out why his boyfriend dragged him out of bed on one of their off days. All he waited to do was laying around, cuddle Johnny before he had to get up and feed the kids later.

"Keep your eyes closed for a few more minutes, baby." Johnny ordered pressing a kiss to Taeyong's cheek as he moved away to gather the large cake in his hands. Turning to the other boys he signaled the counted down, "Open your eyes!"

Taeyong's eyes snapped open, a hand flying over his mouth as he saw all of his boys standing together. He almost cried all happy birthday started to leave everyone's lips in loud and energetic sounds (some were shrieks see Lucas and Chenle). Johnny smiled as he slowly approached Taeyong with Yuta helping him hold the large sheet bake cake. Quickly blowing the candles out Taeyong pulled his Jisung into his arms staring at Johnny with watery eyes. 

"How did you get them, I thought they had a schedule?"

Johnny shrugged, "I might convinced the managers who agreed to give us all four days off. Now cut the cake." Johnny announced settling the mixed type cake onto the kitchen counter. Taeyong nodded taking the knife from Mark, pressing a kiss to one of his maknae's forehead. Scanning the room Taeyong smile bright as he watched the excited faces of everyone. He glanced to the cake to even seen the Chinese, Thai and English symbols for happy birthday on his cake.

Johnny smiled as he moved into his boyfriend's line of sight again before taking the two larger pieces and placing them to the side. "Okay, boys come and get it."

* * *

Taeyong smiled as he leaned back against Johnny's chest "So did you like it Taeyongie?"

"I loved it. Best birthday ever." Taeyong stated as he watched the boys. Lucas was talking nonstop about something to Jungwoo who was just smiling at the boy. Mark was pretending to be annoyed with Donghyuck as the younger kept trying to eat some of his cake. Winwin was avoiding being feed by Yuta, Doyoung and Kun were motioning the amount of cake the Jaemin, and Jeno were eating as they were trying to see who could eat the most. Ten was gathering bets on the two boys from Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Jaehyun and everyone else.


End file.
